


Achievement Unlocked: [Escape?]

by Iemon_tree



Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...kind of, A Lot. - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Here I Am Again, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inaccurate Medical Practices, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, OOC, Partial Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Tommyinnit, Respawn AU, Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, and inaccurate injuries, do i have a beta? also no, do i have a set plot point? no, dont worry the major character death isnt that bad, everyone respawns :), ignoring one ongoing fic for another :), im Very Sorry for the characterizations, injuries, its fanfic what would you expect, lot of them, no beta we die like l'manburg, not ranting here again but like. if u ship minors...die., please don't judge this too bad its all for funsies :), the relationship tags. disgusting., this is a whole au guys, this is rough ngl, this is very canon divergent, this turned into something all right, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iemon_tree/pseuds/Iemon_tree
Summary: It's quiet. Unusually quiet.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, because again. thats fucking gross., if i see any of u shipping i will rip out ur spine and grill it
Series: currently hyperfixating on the dream smp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007283
Comments: 36
Kudos: 382





	Achievement Unlocked: [Escape?]

**Author's Note:**

> yes im ignoring my hybrid!tubbo fic what about it  
> i promise im writing it,,, but my brain was RUNNING around this idea. might just remain a one-shot, maybe i'll continue it.  
> don't expect consistent updates. please. it stresses me out :(
> 
> anyway!! tw for:  
> -character death (specifically death messages)  
> -blood  
> -injuries  
> -implied/referenced kidnapping  
> -this is...kinda dark so just. be careful pls
> 
> i apologize if anyone is ooc,,, but enjoy ig??

The server was quiet today. Almost too quiet, for the impending war. Dream couldn’t put his finger on what was different, up until one Wilbur Soot storms into Manburg, eyes clear of the manic vengeance seen previously. All is quiet as the Ex-President stops in the middle of the Festival. “ _Where are they?_ ” His voice carries throughout the silent country. Schlatt sits atop the stage, boredly looking down at his ex-friend. 

“Where is _who_ , exactly?” Schlatt responds smoothly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Them. Tommy, Tubbo. Where the _fuck_ are you keeping them? Everything else is fucking fine, but I draw the line at _kidnapping_ ,” Wilbur spits, fury crackling to life in his eyes. 

“Relax, Loverboy. I’m a monster, but not _that_ much of a monster. Haven’t seen Tubbo or Tommy since the Festival.” Schlatt waves his hand, unbothered. “Now scurry off, you’re still banished from here.” 

“Somehow, I _don’t_ believe you,” Wilbur replies. 

“Well, I can _assure_ you they’re not here. They would have respawned.”

Dream watches the two Presidents, one disgraced, the other a tyrant. He quirks an eyebrow curiously. Wilbur’s eyes travel to the masked man. “Dream?” he demands, “Do _you_ know where they are?”

“No,” the Admin responds. “When did you see them last?”

“Day after the Festival. Neither have answered their comms,” Wilbur’s voice is thick. “I don’t–I don’t know where they could have gone.” 

That’s...peculiar. No matter what, the teenagers would _always_ respond to their Communicators. After an unlucky run-in with a group of Pillagers, Dream and Wilbur had instilled the rule in the two boys. “I can call a server meeting?” Dream offers. He pulls out his Communicator. Wilbur nods. 

“I need to know if anyone has seen them, _please_.” Wilbur’s voice cracks, signaling the severity of the situation. Even _Schlatt_ looks concerned now. 

_Dream: @everyone meet in Manburg, festival stage. It’s important._

Wilbur glances back up at Schlatt, who heaves a sigh, and nods. The Ex-President scrambles up to the stage. He runs his fingers through his hair. Dream joins them a moment later, watching as the server members begin to enter Manburg, various states of confusion on their expressions. Unbeknownst to each other, the three leaders scan the small crowd for a mop of blond hair, or a sap green shirt. 

They find nothing of the sort. 

Wilbur’s voice projects without the use of a microphone. “Has _anybody_ seen Tommy or Tubbo in the past few days?” 

There’s a gentle murmur, before everyone collectively shakes their head. “Last I saw them was during the Festival,” Wilbur continues. “They went back to Pogtopia and...that was it. I don’t...I don’t know where they’ve been since.” 

“I saw them in Pogtopia,” Niki says. “They were hugging. We talked for a bit, and they disappeared. Have they answered their communicators?”

“No,” Wilbur replies, voice full of worry. “They haven’t. Dream–check the server list. _Please_.” 

The Admin nods. Code streams past his hands, masked eyes glowing a lime green. He moves his hands in a box formation, and a list appears before the entire server. The List. All eyes scan up and down. 

Neither Tommy nor Tubbo were even on _The_ List. 

Dream’s hands still. He stares at the lack of teenagers in the List. He does another maneuver, and the server’s messages appear. 

_Tubbo_ went off with a bang by Technoblade using [Subscribe to Technoblade]_

_Tubbo_ and TommyInnit fell from the World using [Ũ̶͈͖͚͔̖̣̜̈́͗͛̚n̵̘̿̅k̶̾͜n̶̨̨̬̱̽̆͛̑̌̐̆o̴̜̱̺̬̘̟͇w̷̨̞̗̤̱̣̲͋ņ̴̪̝̯͚̘̥̐͛Ù̴̢͕̩̤̙͎̰͋ͅs̶̡̢͖̘̩̒̄͠͝͝é̶͍̍̈́r̵̨̢̥̪͙̺̬͈͛̆͛̉͌̒͘ͅ_ _]_

“What?” Dream says aloud, raising his eyebrows. A keyboard appears. 

_/whisper to TommyInnit_ _: Ḿ̶̖e̸͎̚s̴̹̕s̶̰͠ȧ̸͖g̴͙͝e̴̠̎N̸̢͊o̴͉ț̴̎Ḍ̴̋e̵͓͝l̷̝̆ȋ̸̺e̷͙̽v̶͉̉ę̶́r̸͖̂ȅ̵̤d̸͚͌_

“What the fuck? That’s–that’s not…” Dream’s hands are a flurry of code. The SMP watches on nervously. Wilbur looks about two seconds from a nervous breakdown. A new message appears.

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were slain by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ_

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ burned alive._

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ drowned._

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ fell from a high place escaping Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ._

Death message after death message, members of the SMP watch on with horror. 

_TommyInnit was burnt to a crisp._

_Tubbo_ suffocated._

_TommyInnit went off with a bang._

_Tubbo_ was squashed by a falling block._

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were killed by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ using Magic_

_TommInnit and Tubbo_ starved to death._

“Make it stop!” Niki cries, voice breaking. 

“Who’s killing them?!” Eret shouts. 

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were slain by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ_

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were slain by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ_

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were slain by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ_

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were slain by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ_

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ were slain by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ_

Dream slams his hands together. The messages and the List disappear in green sparks. Silence falls over Manburg. 

“Who– _what?!_ ” Fundy exclaims, ears flat against his head. “What the fuck was that?”

For once, Bad doesn’t chastise the language. Instead, he asks, “What do we do? They’re–they’re obviously in trouble!” 

“We don’t know _where_ they are!” Quackity replies, eyes wide. 

A series of messages reappear out of thin air. 

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ have made the achievement [Escape?]_

_TommyInnit bled to death._

_Tubbo_ was shot by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ._

“Oh, gods,” Wilbur chokes out, trembling. All eyes are on the fading messages. 

_TommyInnit and Tubbo_ have made the achievement [Runaways.]_

“What the _fuck_ does _that_ mean?” Schlatt barks out, staring at the message with furrowed eyebrows. 

“What do we do?” George asks, looking to Dream. The Admin swallows thickly, horrified by the messages. 

“I…” he trails off. “We...need to...I need to go. I need to talk to other Admins, I–”

_Tubbo_ has joined the Server._

_TommyInnit has joined the Server._

The world is still, for just a moment. Then, everyone is running towards the Community Hub. 

When they reach it, the doors fly open. The two previously missing teenagers stand, leaning heavily against one another, looking years beyond their age. In a split second, the two snap from exhausted to panicked and battle-ready, twin swords drawn. Tommy is standing partially in front of Tubbo, favoring his left leg. 

Wilbur shoves his way to the front, hands held placatingly. “Tommy, Tubbo?”

The teenagers share a concerned glance. Tubbo makes a series of almost _trilling_ noises. Tommy responds with a strange chirp. Tubbo’s nose scrunches up, Tommy’s eyebrows narrow. Then, the taller of the two turns to face the crowd of residents. “W̸̯͘ḫ̶͝o̷̖͆–” Tommy cuts off the series of garbled syllables with a puff of air. Then, slowly, as if he’s just learning to speak, he continues. “Who. Are. You? Why do You know Our Names?”

Tubbo frowns, chirping softly. A low rumble sounds from Tommy’s throat. Tubbo rolls his eyes, an action that startles a choked noise from Wilbur. Instantly, the teenagers are back on defense, eyes widening. 

“It—it’s okay,” Wilbur assures, voice wobbling. “You’re safe. You can put down the weapons,” his voice is soft, gentle. Like soothing a caged tiger. 

“Why do You know Our Names?” Tommy demands again. 

“Do you not know us?” 

_“No._ ”

“Okay,” Wilbur responds. “Okay. We all know you. You are TommyInnit, and you’re a loud teenager with an attachment to discs. You’re my baby brother.”

A spark of familiarity appears in Tommy’s eyes, before it disappears at the same speed it appeared. “Brother? Discs?” The words sound foreign on his tongue, and he frowns. He shares another look with Tubbo, who shrugs. Tommy murmurs something in an unknown tongue.

Tubbo responds in the same language, a series of garbled words and soft clicks. Tommy looks insulted for a moment, something so _Tommy_ that Wilbur has to physically press his mouth shut to stifle a sob. “You Promise, no Hurt?” Tubbo’s voice is soft and scratchy from disuse. “No Hurt?” he presses.

“No Hurt,” Wilbur agrees. The teenagers sheath their swords, and return to almost their original state. Tubbo leans heavily against Tommy, eyes half-closed. 

“No Hurt,” Tubbo murmurs. “Done with Hurt.” Tommy’s arm tightens from its position slung around Tubbo’s shoulders. 

“Done with Hurt,” Tommy murmurs back. Tubbo makes a humming noise. The taller glances back to the crowd of people. “...Is there…” he pauses, frowning as he tries to figure out the words to say. “No-Hurt? Anti-Hurt? Make _Hurt_ go away?”

“Medicine?” Eret prompts. Tommy’s eyes trail to Eret. The teenager nods.

“Make Hurt go away. Please.” 

Almost immediately, Niki, Eret, and Fundy spring into action. They are careful to move quickly but carefully. Chest after chest creak open as Fundy and Niki pile various potions, bandages, and salves into Eret’s awaiting arms. Fundy places two beds close to the boys. “Sit,” the foxman instructs, voice gentle. 

“Salmon,” Tubbo murmurs, a hint of recognition in his eyes. Tommy and Tubbo quietly limp to the beds. Tommy eases Tubbo down first, eyes full of concern, before sitting beside his friend. 

“Yeah,” Fundy replies, voice tight, “Salmon. Can you show me where the Hurt is?” 

Tubbo shakes his head, grimacing. 

“Why not?”

He looks past Fundy, at the group of people watching them with worried eyes. His cheeks dust with pink as he focuses back on the foxman. “Watching.”

Niki gets the message. She turns to the members of the SMP. “Give us some privacy. Wil, you can stay. The rest of you, go wait outside.” Her voice is clear and raised, leaving no room for argument. 

“Let us know if anything happens,” Dream hums. Gesturing at everyone else to leave. 

“We will.” She watches as the group files out, casting final glances at the teenagers. When the doors close with a soft click, she turns towards the boys. “Okay. Where is the Hurt?”

“Everywhere,” Tommy murmurs. Tubbo carefully starts unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands. It takes a moment, but eventually his abdomen is exposed, wrapped crudely in a variety of bandages, cloths, even _leaves_ at one point. The edges of cuts, scrapes, and bruises poke out. Tubbo rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder, looking exhausted from the simple action. A gurgling noise sounds, and it takes a moment to realize that no, it wasn’t from either of the boys’ throats, but instead from Tubbo’s stomach. 

“Are you two hungry?” Niki asks gently. Fundy raises his hands in mock surrender, and begins to approach the boys. 

“Niki, get them some soup while Eret and I check their wounds,” Fundy instructs softly. “May I?” he asks, gesturing towards Tubbo’s bandages. 

The boy nods. Awkwardly, the foxman reaches out, and carefully begins to unwind the bandages and peel off the cloth and leaves. The scent of infection hits his sensitive nose as one by one, the coverings expose a mess. 

Tubbo shivers as the cool air hits his abdomen. A gash trails from his left hip to just below the right side of his ribs. The surrounding area of the gash is red and irritated, pus dribbling from it. A series of bruises line his stomach, trailing up to his ribs. Small lacerations freckle the boy’s pale abdomen, ranging in size. Surprisingly, though, little blood stains the boy’s skin or clothes. _They must have had time to clean themselves,_ Fundy thinks. 

Blood or no blood, it’s a sickening sight. Fundy glance to the boy’s throat, which was previously covered by a stained red bandana. A thin scar wraps around his throat, looking almost like–

Oh, _gods_. Fundy’s ears are flat against his head, a high-pitched whine unconsciously sounding from the back of his throat. Tubbo sleepily responds to the whine with a gentle murmur of the garbled tongue he and Tommy had spoken in. Fundy glances up at Eret, whose mouth is set in a thin line. 

“We need to clean the area first,” Eret murmurs. Fundy nods, glancing back to Wilbur, whose face is pale, tears steadily making their way down his face. 

“Wilbur?” Fundy says. The Ex-President flinches, startled by the acknowledgment. “Get me some water. Warm water is preferable.” Wilbur nods, and practically sprints out of the building, bucket already clutched in hand. 

Niki returns, two steaming bowls of soup held in her hands. She very nearly drops them when she sees Tubbo’s state, but simply tightens her grip on the bowls. Steadily, she approaches. “I brought you some soup and some bread,” she hums, voice gentle. “Would you like some?” 

The two boys share apprehensive looks. “You drink First. No...Poison.”

Two messages flashes into the three adults’ memory. 

_TommyInnit and Tubbo were killed by Ű̴̡͉̠͓̦͂̈́̒s̷̞̄͝ē̸͇̂̓͐͘r̵̛͉̾͑ ̴͈̌̑Ņ̴͍͓͍̮̅͋̍ͅo̷̢̨̘͇̱̗̅̍̍͛̍͜ẗ̵̡͓̣̲̳̉͋̉̊͜ ̶̪̟̑͗F̴̧͎͖͈̼̪̓̆̀̊͝͝o̸͚̼̘͉͙̟͊̔͗̍̈û̸̳̰͕͍̠̪̖̒͠n̶̪̈́͐d̸̨͈̫̩̔͛͐̊ͅ using Magic_

_TommInnit and Tubbo_ starved to death._

Oh. They were... _oh_. Niki feels ill. “We’ll–all three of us will drink. From both of them. Just so you’re certain there’s no poison.” She passes one of the bowls to Fundy, who takes a sip of the soup, then passes it to Eret, who takes a sip of the soup. Niki takes a sip of her bowl, and it’s passed around. She sips from the final bowl, glancing to the boys. They both visibly relax. “Are you okay with eating these after your wounds are clean? That way you two can just rest after eating.” 

The teenagers share another thousand-word stare. Tommy nods. “Please Hurry. Trip was Long.” 

“Tired,” Tubbo agrees. Wilbur reappears, two buckets of water clutched in his hands. He moves quickly to Niki’s side, placing the buckets down. 

Fundy begins to gently clean out Tubbo’s various wounds. There’s a few times in which the boy would inhale sharply, particularly when Fundy brushed a cloth over his gash. A healing salve is gently applied to all the wounds, then wrapped. Tubbo takes a small dose of a healing potion, and accepts his bowl of soup with a small, tentative smile. He crosses his legs as he drinks the soup, occasionally glancing over to Tommy. 

Tommy’s wounds are a similar, yet different story. He has a variety of bruises and small cuts speckled over his abdomen, which are cleaned and wrapped in no time. He has three claw-shaped gashes trailing up his right thigh, which are cleaned and wrapped. His wrists are a different story. Bite marks trail from his wrist to about his elbow, and his wrists are rubbed raw, as though he was chained or roped up. There’s a thin cut on his cheek, and his throat has a similar scar as Tubbo’s. 

It’s obvious that the two have been through hell and back. 

While the boys drink the soup, the adults share worried looks amongst themselves. There’s a clear message of _we’ll talk later_. When the bowls are drained, Niki takes the dishes. Eret hands the two a small dose of a sleeping potion. 

“You’ll have no dreams. Just rest,” he assures gently, noting the cautious and almost _terrified_ looks he receives. 

“No nightmares?” Tommy asks.

“No nightmares,” Eret hums. 

Tubbo hums a small tune, and Tommy echoes it. They take the dose of potion. When Fundy tries to coax the two to lay on separate beds, he gets a startled, anxiety-ridden stare, and the two only cling to one another even more. It takes a few moments for the sleeping potion to settle in, but eventually the two are asleep, clinging tightly to each other even in unconsciousness. Any other day, it would make for a cute sight. Now, however, it only fills the adults with a sense of dread.

Wilbur remains inside, watching over the boys like a mother bear over her cubs. 

“So?” Dream prompts when Niki, Eret, and Fundy exit the building. The three share a glance. 

“It’s not...good. At all. Those two went through something unimaginable,” Eret says, running a hand through his hair. He adjusts his sunglasses. “They’re codependent, unable to be separated. Both have the marking of a slit throat. A multitude of bruises, shaped like fists and boots. Tubbo has an infection, Tommy’s been bitten by unknown creatures. They’re partially vocal. Small tidbits of conversation. Terrified that their soup was poisoned, we had to drink some of it to assure them it was okay and safe.” He pauses in his tangent, sighing. “I don’t know what happened to them, but we need to stop everything for the time being. No wars, no traitors, no spies, no violence, no death. We all saw the death messages. No more.” His tone leaves no room for argument. “Their well being is more important than land or pride or discs. They’ve been through hell, and I’ll be damned if I let them go through any more of it. If it means that they need to leave the Server…” he trails off, mouth pressed in a thin line, “Then so be it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha :)
> 
> lmk if yall wanna see more of this?? it moves kinda fast but again. this is all for funsies, really.


End file.
